


Reboot (9) - The train depot

by Prisca



Series: Reboot-Universe [9]
Category: Jeremiah (TV), The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Reboot-Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the downfall of the old world and the beginning of a new one.</p><p>Casey has managed it to kill the alien queen, but her death caused a virus which killed almost every adult within some weeks.<br/>Now Casey and Zeke are on the road to find a mysterious place named 'Thunder Mountain'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reboot (9) - The train depot

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be a WIP with who-knows-how-much chapters but a universe I want to play with. There will be a central theme running trough all the stories, but mostly there will be stand-alone chapter. It takes place in a world after the Big Death (Jeremiah) but it will mainly tell the story of Casey & Zeke (The Faculty). You don't need to know anything about Jeremiah or The Faculty to read these stories, but if you do some elements will be quite familiar for you. Not movie-conform!

 

Zeke woke up and pulled the blanket tighter around his body. The storm finally had started to die away, but it was much too early to think about moving on, he would need at least a glimpse of daylight to find a way through the muddy, with branches covered roads. Better to stay here for the next hours.

They had been lucky to find this deserted depot. Old, long abandoned trains everywhere, emptied out, broken windows, the doors ripped out, overgrown with grass and brushwood. But there was this the small cabin, for whatever reason it had outlived the years and it offered more safeness than any other place around.

He turned around, wanted to pull Casey closer to warm him up even more. And he felt his body trembling.

"Case?"

A scarcely audible sobbing was the answer. Zeke frowned and grabbed for the old flashlight at his side. The battery was almost empty, but the weak beam of light fall on Casey, curled up, the arms around his knees, his shoulders shaking. Sometimes he did wake up, crying, gasping for air, full of panic, when a nightmare tormented him, but this was different.

"Hey."  
Carefully Zeke touched his shoulder, Casey stiffened, but he didn't shake him off.  
"What's going on? One of these dreams again?"

Casey gasped once again and Zeke was almost surprised when he answered.  
"It's this place."  
A whisper, barely to understand.

"I see. A bit spooky, huh? But it's just an abandoned train depot. Nothing dangerous."

Well, at least not more dangerous than any other place. The life in the new world wasn't a safe one. The safest place he could imagine was the Merriot Hotel in Herrington where they had been living together some others after a virus, caused by the death of a stupid alien, had turned the world around. But they had left this sanctuary, were on the road for months now, looking for a place whose existence Zeke still doubt. Casey though wasn't willing to give up and he would be by his side as long as needed, no question.

Zeke could feel Casey relaxing a bit while he shook his head.  
"It's a great place. Almost alive, as if it wants to tell stories about long gone times."

"Oh!"  
He hated it when Casey was talking like this. Ages ago he would have laughed about it and called him a geek. Now it gave him the creeps to think that Casey one day might lose his mind, immersed into a world where he couldn't follow him.

Casey turned around and looked at him.  
"I came back here with my camera. Someone needs to capture the atmosphere of this place before it disappears. This were the best pictures I've ever taken. Mr. Brown ... Mr. Brown told me to use them for my college application."  
He paused as if he needed to think about his own words.  
"It was just a dream, wasn't it?"

Zeke pulled him into his arms and nodded.  
"Yeah, just a dream."

"Okay."  
It didn't last long that he put his head onto Zeke's shoulder and started to doze off.  
"Sometimes I wish I could turn back time."

+++

During the next few hours Zeke held him in his arms, felt his warmth, his calm, quiet breathing. Casey's words still in his head sleep was out of the question.

Sometimes I wish I could turn back time.

Back to the hell of High-school, where the jocks would bully him day in - day out. College, New York, Boston, LA. Far away from the small-mindedness in Ohio, he would finally be able to find himself. And of course, one day he would be a famous photographer, with exhibitions all over the world. Zeke didn't doubt that even for a moment.

And he felt bad at the thought that he was glad to know that all this would never happen. In the old world, Casey would have made his way and him, Zeke, would have been left behind in Ohio, trapped in an illusory world he had built up to fight loneliness and boredom.

Gently he put his lips on Casey's forehead and whispered: "I love you."

And the boy in his arms smiled and snuggled even closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ 2015
> 
> written for fffc (picture-fic)


End file.
